Future Awaits
by SkyeBlue1000
Summary: It's finally Hiccup and Astrids special day but there's only one problem - Astrid is missing. Will Hiccup find her? Where did she go?


Furture Awaits

All morning the citizens of Berk were rushing about preparing themselves for the grand wedding of the Chief. Everyone was setting up the Great Hall and making plenty of food, dressing themselves in their best clothes. While all the rushing was going on, Hiccup was preparing himself too. He put on his best suit his mother made him, gave his hair a quick brush but left it shaggy. He even prepared Toothless, giving him a bath, cleaning his teeth, which was the most difficult. Toothless was his best man and Hiccup wanted him to look like one. Hiccup had not seen anyone that morning except for his mother, of course. He was dying to see Astrid and he wondered what she would be wearing, and how she would have her hair.

Meanwhile in Astrids house...

"Tie her up man and keep her mouth shut. You know she can holler louder than any of you can," a voice stated bluntly. Four men had Astrid tied and gagged while Dager, leader of the Berzurcas, stood and laughed his mainiac laugh. Astrid kicked and shoved to no avail, while Dager and his men left a note and hurried back to their ship. "Finally, I'll have that Night Fury after all these years," Dager said, and started hollering and laughing again.

"Astrid? Astrid, where are you? It's almost time to go," Astrids father called through the door. Puzzled, he knocked on his daughter's door, but there was no answer. Finally after knocking several times he decided to open the door. He was even more puzzled to see there was no one there, only a note. Her fathers eyes displayed a look of horror, and he decided to take the note to Hiccup. Maybe he would know what to do with it.

Astrids father ran all the way the Great Hall, puffing and huffing. "Hiccup! Hiccup, Astrids missing," he cried with a defeated air about him. Hiccup was shocked. "Has she gone somewhere?" he asked inquistively.

"I don't know. But there was a note on her table, and I wasn't able to make sense of it," her father said, panicking. Hiccup took the note and read it aloud. "My dear enemy, I think you will remeber me as I once regarded you as my brother. I believe there is something you would like from me, but I will only accept the terms of an arranged swap. Bring the Night Fury.

Your Enemy." Hiccup was horrified and so angry. "It's Dager, again. He will only give back Astrid if he has Toothless. How am I gonna get out of this one?" Hiccup was saying, half talking to himself. "Don't panick everyone. I will take Toothless and bring back Astrid. Eret?" Hiccup called to his friend. "Make sure there are no more of Dagers men lurking around, and if there are, take them to the prison and wait for me to give them a sentence," Hiccup continued.

"Yes, Hiccup," Eret said. Hiccup called Toothless and saddled him up, changed his wedding clothes and took his mask with him. "Alright, bud. Let's go," Hiccuo said. With that Toothless took off at immense speed and headed toward Berzurca Island.

Meanwhile on Berzurca Island...

"Let me go you bunch disgusting idiots," Astrid screamed at the men as they threw her into one of the cells. They obviously never showered or cleaned there home. Astrid had a plan but she would have to wait until Hiccup came. She had her small knife in her back sheath. All she had to do was skillfully cut the rope and pretend her hands were stilled tied. Dager was heading towards the cell and stopped in front of her. "Well, what do you think Hiccup is going to do, my sweet?" Dager said.

"Don't you ever call me that," Astrid spat.

"Well, just think about this: Hiccup has you and the Night Fury. Which one is he going to pick? Which one does he love more? And trust me, there is no way he can get out of this. But just think, he's got a little time to think about it," Dager taunted. Astrid didn't want let Dager know he was right, so she turned her head away and said, "Get your face away from me, you stink like old goats milk." Dager couldn't see her face anymore and her face became wet with tears. This was supposed to be her wedding day, and now she didn't know if she would ever get married.

Hiccup and Toothless had been flying a long time, when finally they sited the island. "Alright, bud. You know what to do," Hiccup said, and patted Toothless on the head. Toothless let out a low growl and flew down to the shore of the island. Dagers guards were standing at the gate and without question let him through. As Hiccup and Toothless entered, Dager stood beside Astrid, who was tied to a log and was gagged. All Dagers men were lined up in a circle around Dager and Astrid, some with torches, and most with bows and arrows. "Good to see you, enemy," Dager said dangerously.

"Dager. I have a proposition for you," Hiccup stated calmly. "We fight, to the death, and whoever wins gets to keep Astrid and Toothless." At this Dagers eyes lit up. He smiled. "I figured you would try and sway me from keeping my deal with you. And as tempting as it sounds, I refuse," Dager said.

"Are you scared, Dager? Afraid a lanky young man like me might just beat you" Hiccup taunted. At this Dager eyes flared and he scowled. "Nobody taunts me like that and lives, Hiccup," Dager said, clearly angry.

"Don't play with fire, Dager. You might get burnt," Hiccuo threw another taunt into Dagers face. At this Dager yelled, "You're on, Hiccup. To the death it is." Dager stood at one end of the circle and Hiccup the other, right near Astrid.

"Astrid, if I don't make this I want you to know that I love you. And also you are going to be next chief," Hiccup whispered and kissed her on the cheek. Astrids eyes displayed a look of horror. Clearly she didn't want her new fiancee to do this. With that Hiccup strode into the ring, drew his fire sword and took stance. Dager had his sword and a shield. "Scared you'll need a defense mechanism, Dager? Afraid I'm too good?" Hiccup kept taunting. Dager was furious now and threw aside his shield. Dager let out a battle cry and ran at Hiccup, thrusting his sword towards Hiccup. Hiccup clearly dodged it and brought his sword near Dagers arm, so that it would give him a burn. Dager howled in pain, but kept moving. Since Hiccup had no defense, Dager ran at him and pretended to try and stab him but then turned and elbowed him in the jaw. Hiccup was caught off guard and Dager saw his chance he lifted his sword and was about to cut his throat when Hiccup dodged and the sword caught his shoulder instead. Hiccup cried out in agony. Dager slowly got up and turned his back to Hiccup. Hiccup saw his chance and tried to stab him in the back, but Dager turned around and blocked him. "Still a backstabber, huh? Just like old times when you lied to me?" Dager whsipered menacingly. Hiccup kneed him in the stomach and drove the breath from him, and while Dager was stunned Hiccup ended it all with a stab to the stomach. Dager inhaled for the last time and his eyes rolled back in his head. Hiccup was shaking and pain flared from his shoulder. Astrids eyes were horrified and she gasped. Dagers men were in panick and were running about caotically. Hiccup freed Astrid and took the gag from her mouth. "Toothless! We need to get out of here bud," Hiccup yelled. Toothless came running from the corner of the room and Hiccup, carrying Astrid got onto Toothless and flew away from the island. "Astrid, are you all right?" Hiccup asked while wincing from his own wound. Instead of replying Astrid kissed Hiccup passionately. Astrids hand travelled into Hiccups hair, while Hiccups hand was on the small of her back. "I can't believe you did that for me. You scared me so much I thought I was going to faint," Astrid said, breathlessly.

"Well, you are my wife to be," Hiccup said, with love playing in his eyes. Astrid was examining his gash, and gently touched it. Hiccup gasped in pain. "Oh, I'm so sorry Hiccup. I didn't mean to hurt you. Looks like you'll be all bandaged before the wedding," Astrid said.

The next day...

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Gobber asked.

"I do," Hiccup said.

"And Astrid Hofferson, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband," Gobber repeated.

"I do," Astrid said.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Gobber said gleefully. Hiccup gently kissed Astrid and the whole crowd went absolutely crazy. Val, Hiccups mother, was in tears, Astrids parents were also in tears. And their dragons were roaring. Everybody was happy after all. Hiccup took Astrid on Toothless and flew around the Island, just the two of them. "I love you, Astrid," Hiccup whispered.

"I love you too, Hiccup," Astrid said, before kissing him gently.

So guys, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry I may have spelt Berzurcas wrong, but at least you get me :) I hope you enjoy and remeber, Use Your Imagination and You can Do Anything. Also please comment below, any errors or things that I could do next time. Thanks


End file.
